Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?
by harry-gold-child
Summary: [RoyxEd] Roy est amoureux d'Ed et il est bien decidé à passer à la vitesse superieure. Ed pourra t il survivre aux élans amoureux du général ? [en cours]
1. Chapter 1

Bon puisque c'est apparament indispensable... :

_genre : romance slash_

_pairing : roy/edward_

_disclaimer : Est ce vraiment utile de préciser que les persos de fullmetal alchhemist appartiennent tous a Hiromu Arakawa_

_resume : J'y reflechie_

_inspire : regret de Natanaelle_

QU'EST CE QUE JE REPRESENTE POUR TOI ?

chapitre 1

- Bonsoir colonel.

Edward s'inclina et s'apretait à sortir sous le soupir de l'ex-colonel devenu généralissime.

- Full Metal. murmura Mustang

A son grand etonnement edward l'entendit et se retourna. Mustang ne pensait pas que Edward l'entendrait. Autant prendre son courage à demain.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent que ton frère et toi avaient retrouvés vous corps ?

Edward soupira à vrai dire il repoussait le moment d'y penser. Avant il pensait que l'armée serait une sorte d'aide dont il se débarasserait dés qu'il n'en n'aurait plus besoin... Mais finalement il devait bien avouer qu'il serait triste de les quitter ils avaient tous été même si Ed ne l'avouerait jamais une seconde famille.

- Je vais surement quitté l'armée.

Edward cru déceler une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de la personne qui l'énervait le plus mais si il devait s'avouer la vérité c'est surement lui qui lui manquerait le plus mais ca jamais il ne se l'avouerai surtout pas maintenant.

Mustang se contentait le regarder comme d'habitude comme toujours... Cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'il était sous le charme de son cadet depuis qu'il l'avait vu partir pour Liort. Non ! Je l'ai toujours aime mais je ne l'avais jamais compris, ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas un sentiment de paternité comme il le pensait ou plutôt comme il voulait le croire au départ mais quelque chose de plus profond.

- Euh... Colonel ?

- Général s'enerva Mustang plus contre lui même que contre son cadet.

Mais sa réaction énerva le Blond.

- Oh ! ca va ! C'est pas comme si cela changait quelque chose à votre mauvais caractère.

Mustang se retint à grande peine de sourire. C'était toujours comme ca entre eux ils auraient été impossible qu'ils aient une conversation civilisée. Mais cela ne donnait que plus de charme au Blond. Ces enguelades lui plaisait cela lui donnait l'impression que le monde de Ed se limitait à lui.

- Quelle grande gueule pour une aussi **petite **taille.

Edward perdit patience.

- Adieu ! s'écriat-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Au revoir dit Mustang inquiet.

- Ouais c'est ca !

Edward mit sa main sur la poignée... Quand il fut plaquer contre le mur les mains prisonnièrent au-dessus de la tête. Un corps collé au sien un souffle contre son oreille.

- Adieu ? murmura Mustang. Je compte sur ta présence ce soir pour la fête ( prévue pour la promotion de Mustang et au second plan les 18 ans de Ed).

- Je ne comptait pas m'y rendre begaya Edward troublé par leur proximité.

- Je tiens à ta presence ...Ed dit-il en respirant l'odeur de son cadet.

Edward ne savait pas quoi faire et son coeur manqua un battement quand il sentit la bouche du Brun dans son cou.

- Que ... que faites vous général ?

Mustang sourit si il avait dit géneral c'est que son amour commencait à paniquer.

- Aurais-tu peur FullMetal ?

Ed à ses mots sentit son esprit combatif reprendre le dessus.

- Et pourquoi aurais je peur de vous ?

Roy le regarda droit dans les yeux .

- Pas de moi mais de ce que tu ressens répondit-il en soufflant sur ses lèvres.

- Lachez-moi maintenant ! s'écria Ed en essayant vainement de se liberer de l'emprise de son ainé c'est dans ses moment là qu'il regretait sa meca-greffe.

- Mais à quoi jouez-vous ?

- Veux tu vraiment le savoir ? Répliqua mustang en léchant le cou d'Edward qui n'était plus trés sur de sa question.

- Oui dit-il finalement.

- Parfait.

Roy put enfin accomplir ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Le Flamme Alchelmist embrassait le Full Metal Alchemist.

Roy lecha d'abord les lèvres de son cadet puis suca sa lèvre infèrieure esperant qu'ainsi Edward ouvrirait sa bouche qu'il gardait hermetiquement fermé.

Fatigué le colonel lui mordit la lèvre infèrieure jusqu'au sang. Ed voulut crier mais la langue du colonel l'en empecha.

Edward qui était tétanisé se réveilla de se léthargie quand il sentit la langue de son supèrieure hièrarchique s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Il voulut se débattre pour finalement se laisser faire. Puis il sentit un gout metallique... du sang son sang. C'est la qui se rendit compte qu'il lui rendait ses baisers.

- Non ! Hurla Edward en se libérant de la prise du géneral qui s'était attenuée au fil de baiser. Mustang s'executa et s'éloigna quelque peu du corps de l'adolescent.

- Il est un peu tard pour protester à présent.

Edward furieux s'essuya d'un geste rageur la lèvre.

- Vous me degoutez !

Edward ne vit pas la peine qui traversa le regard de son ainé.

- Vraiment ? dit-il avec ironie.

Edward le poussa ouvrit la porte à la volé et s'apprétait à sortir quand:

- Tu peux m'appeller Roy nous sommes assez ... intimes à présent.

Ed claqua la porte rageusement.

- Je t'aurais murmura Mustang en le regardant sortir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon puisque c'est apparemment indispensable... :

**Genre** : romance, slash

**Pairing** : Roy/Edward

**Disclaimer** : Est ce vraiment utile de préciser que les persos de fullmetal alchhemist appartiennent tous à Hiromu Arakawa

**Resumé** : J'y réfléchis

**Inspiré** : Regret de Natanaelle

**

* * *

Reponse aux reviews :**

_**Cyndie** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

_**Nanou-chan et toya-chan** : Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple, c'est même celui-ci que je préfère._

_**Natsuko **: Coucou merci pour ta review ! Si tu trouves que ça coupe au mauvais moment… tu risques de me tuer en voyant à quel moment coupe ce nouveau chapitre._

_**Shika** : Merci pour ton message ! Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour le retard, bisous_

_**Pikachunette **: _

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe mes chéries ? _

_- C'est maman ! Elle dit que l'auteur ne va pas publier la suite !_

_- Mais si !!! Ma puce ne t'inquiètes pas !_

_- C'est vrai papa ? _

_- Oui mon amour. Il suffit de faire descendre ton regard. En plus il y a failli y avoir un lemon !!!_

_Bisous et merci pour ta review !_

_**Alatariel Fellagunt** : Salut ! Voici la suite. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin ! bisous_

_**Ingrid.94** : Voila la suite ! Merci encore pour ton encouragement !_

_**Kikifan **: Moi aussi … j'adore les personnes qui me laissent des reviews ! bisous_

_**Dieynaboo** : Merci de reconnaître ma supériorité ! Je t'entends d'ici et je te réponds d'avance… Mes chevilles ont une taille toute à fait normale !!! bisous_

_**Zick :** Si tu le trouves pervers tu n'as encore rien vu ! Bisous_

_**Gohtii-K-Cozeila** : Tu voulais une suite … La voilà !!!! Bisous et merci _

_**Lea Cerise** : Kikoo ! Pitié c'est un mot que mon Roy et moi ne connaissons pas !!! Hé hé Bisous_

_**Didilove37** : Merci pour ta review. Et voici enfin la suite ! Gros Poutou !_

* * *

QU'EST CE QUE JE REPRESENTE POUR TOI ?

**Chapitre 2**

Edward était allongé sur son lit, les pensées perturbées par le Flamme Alchimiste et son comportement ambiguë :

- J'ai toujours su qu'il était malade… Non en fait je suis sûr qu'il a encore fait ça pour m'emmerder !

Fatigué, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte en pestant contre son supérieur hiérarchique.

BANG

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, sa porte venait de voler en éclat, et il y avait une forte odeur de brûlé. Sa porte se consumait lentement sur le sol. Il se mit en position de combat près à utiliser l'alchimie à tout moment. Mais il devint raide en voyant le responsable de cette explosion :

- Colonel ?

Edward semblait incapable de dire quelque chose d'autre, trop choqué pour parler. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Que faisait cet ahuri ici !? En plus il ressemble à un pingouin comme ça !

- Non mais vous êtes fou ? Où vous croyez vous ?

Le Flamme Alchimiste pu lire l'étonnement puis la colère dans les yeux de son cadet. Il se surprit à détailler Edward sans honte. Celui-ci avait un débardeur serré noir qui mettait en valeur sa peau mâte et un caleçon légèrement trop grand qui tombait sur ses hanches fines, laissant deviner que plus bas se trouvait un lieu où Roy rêvait de se perdre. L'Eden qui l'attendait… Mustang commençait à sentir son pantalon se rétrécir et sa cravate l'empêchait de respirer de plus en plus.

Edward commença à remarquer que le général ne l'écoutait absolument pas et qu'il le fixait, un regard idiot collé au visage.

- Vous vous êtes également brûlé le cerveau ? Demanda sarcastiquement celui-ci.

Mais devant le manque de réaction du brun, sa voix se fit plus inquiète et douce :

- Général ?

De plus en plus inquiet le blond voulu poser sa main sur la joue de son aîné. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait atteint son but et la tira contre lui. Edward n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva entouré d'une poigne protectrice et rassurante. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci s'agita dans tout les sens.

- Lâchez moi ! Espèce de malade tu vas me lâcher la girafe !

- T'as de beau yeux tu sais ? Rigola celui-ci devant les vaines tentatives de fuite de celui qui avait volé son cœur.

Alors là, le Full Métal vit rouge. Cet… cet espèce de…de pervers se permettait de se moquer de lui !!! D'un coup rageur il se dégagea de ces bras qui l'emprisonnaient. Edward du faire appel à toute sa raison pour éviter de le tuer tout de suite. Mustang, quant à lui, du faire appel à cette même raison pour ne pas sauter sur son homme …enfin soldat !

- Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ici Full Métal ? Demanda de sa voix la plus neutre le général.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! J'habite ici au cas vous n'auriez pas remarqué ! Criait Ed sentant sa colère revenir à grand pas.

- Ne devriez vous pas être à une fête ? Demanda Roy en faisant fi de sa remarque.

Soudain tout s'éclaira pour le blond. Voilà la raison de cette horrible tenue et de tout le vacarme qu'il avait entendu avant de s'endormir. Tiens ! D'ailleurs il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était endormi. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la raison de la dévastation de son salon. Il décida de se venger en jouant l'indifférence. Non… il ne jouait pas : il s'en moquait vraiment.

- Et alors ? dit Ed en passant à coté de lui.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en posa une sur les restes de sa porte pour la reconstituer. Il renouvela l'action et répara ainsi son entrée. Puis s'écroula sur le canapé avec tout le « je m'en foutisme » dont il était capable.

Mustang sentit la colère se mêler à l'envie. Jamais au grand jamais on ne l'avait ignoré de cette façon, surtout depuis qu'il était généralissime. Il avait espéré secrètement qu'en obtenant ce titre Edward le respecterait, mais c'était le contraire… il semblait qu'il le méprisait davantage. Il s'exhorta au calme.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit, pas plus tard que cet après midi, que votre présence était requise, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Il me semblait vous avoir également fait remarquer que je ne voulais pas m'y rendre.

Cette fois le Flamme Alchimiste vit rouge, il avait donc si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Dans un sentiment de colère il claqua des doigts et fit exploser le canapé sur lequel Ed était allongé. Edward eut tout juste le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouva toussotant sur le sol.

- Cet espèce de …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos, en même temps qu'un corps chaud venait de se plaquer contre le sien. Un visage bien connu à quelque centimètres du sien le fixait, une leur amusée dans le regard ainsi qu'autre chose que ne pouvait comprendre le blond pour l'instant :

- Je t'écoute Edward.

Le brun profita de son ébahissement pour s'installer plus confortablement et ainsi cacher son excitation au blond. Il se permit également de se pencher un peu plus en avant pour sentir ses muscles juvéniles sous lui. « Je suis totalement fou de ce gamin » se dit-il.

- Dégagez de la ! Vous pesez une tonne.

Cela fit sourire son aîné qui prit plus de liberté, comme faire glisser sa main sur ses flancs avec une lenteur très compréhensible pour remonter le long de ses bras nu. Le débardeur d'Ed commençait à descendre sur ses épaules, laissant une ouverture béante sur son cou. Ses cheveux emmêlés ne faisaient que renforcer cette sensualité à fleur de peau qu'il dégageait. Roy avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de ses pensées. Edward s'agitait dans tout les sens pour échapper aux caresses de Mustang, mais cela acheva de faire craquer son supérieur. En se débattant Edward faisait lentement glisser son caleçon le long de ses hanches.

Perdant tout contrôle sur lui-même Mustang commença à embrasser le front, le nez, la joue puis les lèvres rouges si tentatrices. Cela eut le mérite de faire taire les plaintes du blond et de le faire cesser de gesticuler. Mais c'était trop tard, le général ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il descendit plus bas, faisant glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Full Métal. Sa langue lécha, frôla, caressa et suça, laissant des marques petites mais présentes. Il embrassait chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était accessible. Il semblait incapable d être rassasié. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, elles remontaient le débardeur du blond qui essayait vainement de l'en empêcher, mais en fait il était trop choqué pour pouvoir agir.

Ces caresses commençaient à le faire perdre pied. Puis il pensa à son frère et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Mustang lui n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait maintenant. Quand il descendit vers ce torse pâle, se dirigeant vers les boutons roses qu'il commençait à lécher et à mordiller, il entendit un gémissement. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque, heureux que l'homme de ses rêves semble apprécier. Donc il lécha et mordilla si fort que du sang perla. Il pouvait de moins en moins se retenir. A présent ses mains s'attaquaient à ce caleçon qui continuait à s'accrocher, ce qui fut suivit d'un gémissant plus fort. Mustang releva la tête souhaitant voir le désir dans les prunelles d'Ed, mais ce fut le contraire. Ses yeux étaient troublés par les larmes. Cela refroidit automatiquement Roy.

- Merde ! Je suis désolé. Ed !

- Al … Al…

Roy le prit dans ses bras lui murmurant qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Mais aussi brusquement que sa crise de larmes avait commencée, il s'énerva et le repoussa brutalement.

- Sortez tout de suite de chez moi !!!

- Tu dois t'habiller, rappela le général choqué par le brusque changement d'humeur du blond.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, ce qu'il se demandait c'était pourquoi Ed appelait son frère… Peut être ?…. Non… jamais Ed n'aurait demandé de l'aide à son frère… c'était lui l'aîné, donc il devait protéger le plus jeune et pas l'inverse…. Il était sûr que cela cachait quelque chose… Cela renforça son énervement.

- Vous êtes bouché je n'irais nulle part !

Une fois encore Mustang perdit patience. Il attrapa les bras d'Edward et les lui plaqua au dessus de la tête, il pressa son corps contre celui de son cadet qui était bloqué par le mur. Le Flamme Alchimiste lui arracha son débardeur.

Edward cria.

Roy fut blessé en apercevant le regard que lui jetait l'homme qu'il aimait…. comme si il allait le violer. Il cru bon d'éclaircir la situation ainsi que ses intentions.

- Puisque tu es incapable de t'habiller je vais devoir jouer la femme de chambre… Bien que je préfère être au dessus, cela ne me déplaira pas.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Note** : 

Coucou

Je pensais presque abandonner cette fic…

Mais Adénoïde ma convaincu de publier un nouveau chapitre !

Je lui ai laissé le choix entre toutes mes fics et elle a choisit celle-ci !!!

Et bien j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien !

Et je m'excuse encore pour le retard….

Bisous

_**Harry-Gold-Child**_


End file.
